Evolution: Through the Looking Glass
by Sevish
Summary: Set after mainstream, Rogue forms a freindship with a new, human, student. What happens when he realizes that she puts her life on the line daily?Final Chapter up
1. The Texan

**Evolution: Through the Looking glass.**

**Chapter 1: The Texan**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

          Welcome to my third story, I haven't got a clue what category to make this one, so I labeled it general! This marks the third and final of the Evolution trilogy. It chronicles the journey of (come on say it with me) Rogue (yay, everyone's so smart!!!) as she unleashes her full on mutant powers. Let's get this show on the road!!!! Oh, by the way this is probably set after Mainstream, or after Ascension (take your pick I'll pin it down later)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Notes: A Stetson is a brand name Cowboy hat

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

          The Walk to school was a long and arduous one; with the new found fear of mutants. Many viewed mutants as time bombs that where just waiting to explode, and it was true that many where exactly that. However, there were those, like the X-men, that continued to sway the hearts of the people. These particular mutants where now quietly plodding up the stairs to the main door of Bayville high school. Some were jealous of their powers, some feared them because of the shear destructive ability each of them held, but all was not without hope. The group that was currently entering the school, known to the world as the X-men, split up to their respective classes and the now senior Rogue went to her locker. She had always been alone; so the fact that she was going to a class that she would be the only mutant in the room was no big shock to her. She gathered her books and drug herself to class. When she arrived she picked an open seat in the back of the room where she could hide from any attention that might be paid to her. For one reason or another everyone who was next to her got up and moved away. Rogue just sighed at her lot in life and let the emotions pass.

          The teacher called the class to order, and announced that there would be a new student joining them. She motioned to the door and the class perked up as a moderately tall boy walked in. He looked as if he were at least six foot two inches tall, and was heavy built. Rogue examined him and surmised that he had to be mostly muscle from the way he walked. She noticed, when he removed his Stetson, that he cut his hair short enough that it naturally grew away from his face. "Howdy!" He greeted the class, as he looked Rogue straight in the eyes. She quickly turned her eyes away, blushing from embarrassment, but perked her ears hoping to catch his name.

          "Students, this is Brian. He is from Dallas, Texas and will be joining us for the rest of the year." The teacher explained

          "Let's go Bronco bust'en and Cow patty sniffing you all!!" yelled Duncan

          "Mister Mathews!!" scolded the teacher as the class laughed

          "You must be the Jock of the school." He said "You're ignorance is amazing, I'll bet that the only thing you excel at is running head first into the competition." The class howled, "Oh, and it's y'all. If you're going to make fun of someone make sure you've got the mental capacity to do so." the class roared with laughter and pointed at the embarrassed Duncan as he sank in his seat. Rogue looked at the new kid and smiled; he had potential.

          "Alright," the teacher tried to stifle a laugh herself "Take you seat, we need to get started."

          Brian began to walk to the back of the room; Rogue noticed that he passed up open seat after open seat as he neared her own position. Finally he reached the seat next to Rogue. "Um, is this seat taken?" he whispered

          "No, go ahead." She answered as she noticed Duncan glaring at them. Brian sat down and attached his backpack to the back of his chair. "You know Duncan's gonna be out to get ya from now on."

          "Ah, he's a pussy-cat; I've dealt with worse. Besides I told myself I'd never get picked on again." He explained

          "Dude, don't you know she's a mutant?" whispered someone next to them. Rogue sighed and cursed the idiot that had uttered those particular words

          "Dude," Brian mocked, "What's that got ta do with the price of tea in china?"

          "Price of tea in china? Who cares?" the idiot said

          "Exactly!" responded Brian. Rogue smiled at her new friend as they both turned their attention to the front of the classroom as the teacher got the lesson under way. 

          Time passed and the class ended, Rogue looked to her side and that Brian had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the class period. She elbowed him in the ribs gently to wake him up. Though he did not wake up, so she tried again; this time a little harder. Still nothing. "If he stays like this he's going to miss lunch." Rogue mused

          "What lunch!?!" Brian suddenly sprung to the up right position, scaring Rogue senseless so that she landed on her butt "Oops, sorry. I was trying to be funny. Ah didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized as he helped her up. Suddenly, Rogue broke into laughter.

          "You sidewinder!!" She playfully scolded as they began to walk into the hallway towards their lockers.

          "You don't speak up at all do you? In class I mean." He asked 

          "Na, If ah did the class'd probably lynch me." She responded

          "Why's that?"

          " 'Cause I'm a mutant! This school doesn't have much, if any, love for us mutants."

          "That's not right." He paused "Oh, by the way what's you're power?" He smiled ignorantly as Rogue's expression turned from happy to sour in record time. "Oh, Damn. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Brian stammered. Rogue forced a smiled at his unexpected reaction. Silently she pulled off one of gloves and hoped what she was going to say did not freak him out.

          "If I was to touch you right now, you'd probably be in a coma for a week! You see when I touch someone I take their life force and their memories." She said quietly and waited for his reaction. 

          "I guess that means that you can't touch someone without nearly kill'en them huh." he said thoughtfully. "I'm a quick one, huh!" He smiled again trying to lighten the mood "Say, why don't you let me take you out for some Cajun food?" He smiled widely "It'll cheer ya up! I promise! I'm gonna hunt down a Razoo's"

          Rogue smiled "You like that restaurant made crap?" She wondered, half scolding her new friend. Just then a young light dark skinned girl with two purple streaks running down her hair ran up to Rogue's side and visibly sized up the new kid.

          "Hello." She cooed as offered her hand to the native Texan. He shook it and then turned his attention back to Rogue.

          "Risty this is Brian." Rogue explained as she remembered her train of thought. "Tell you what, give me a week and I'll show ya what real Cajun cookin is about! Just let me clear your visit to the mansion with the professor and I'll get back to ya." Rogue finished 

          "Say, What class do you have next?" inquired Brian

          "Umm, Physics." Rogue responded as she grabbed her book from her locker. Brian looked down at the sheet of paper that had his class order on it.

          "Come on, big money!!! Damn!!" He yelled as he turned his sheet of paper so that the two girls could view that his next class ended up being math. "I guess I'll see you at lunch time, gotta go!!" He said as he turned and ran towards his next class. Risty tilted her head sideways, her eyes slowly inching down his back towards his...

          "RISTY!!!" Rogue snapped

          "What? Is he claimed already, Love?" said Risty as she drew her full attention to Rogue with an innocent look on her face. "What was that about you cooking him some food? You asked him on a date, didn't you! Only been here one class period and you've already got your hooks in him, I'm so proud of you!!" Risty teased

          "Oh, shut up!" Rogue stomped away as Risty giggled. When Rogue was out of view Risty's expression changed for the worse. She did not know this kid and would be damned if she let anything hurt Rogue.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

End Chapter 1

          So, Ok I pinned it down to right after Mainstream, but I've always wondered what it would've been like to put myself into the X-universe. As a result of a dream (and _ahem_ a few other things) I bring this story to you.****


	2. Misfits and Tryouts

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 2: Misfits and Tryouts

            Welcome to the second Chapter of my first true Romance and I'm trying to make it believable, so if gets out there please let me know. I'm a really spastic, hopeless romantic that, at times, seems like I've overdosed on sugar and caffeine, but don't let that deter you. I'm really a cool person when you get to know me and this story is my way of doing just that. And I am so very sorry for the wait. So please enjoy, I only aim to entertain.

~~~~~~~~~

            The school day passed quietly and, for the most part, without incident. At lunchtime Rogue sat down at a table where only she and Risty usually sat. Sometimes the others from the X-men would join her and more often than not Kurt would be the one who joins Rogue and Risty. This time he was nowhere to be found but the new kid was quickly approaching. He had made quite the first impression, and was growing on Rogue. Rogue beamed as Brian made his way to her table; she stood up and waved as he drew near. Just as he was getting close to the table Duncan Mathews, the resident jackass, stepped into his way. "Oh, Hi." said Brian as he began to walk around only have one of Duncan's lackeys step in his way. "What can I do for you, guys?" They answered him with silence. "You obviously do not want to talk. So, what could it be I wonder?" Brian rubbed his chin playfully until someone threw a punch that landed on Brian's right cheek intended to knock him to the ground. However it only succeeded to turn his head, the lunchroom fell silent as Brian's head turned towards his stunned attackers. "Are you done? Can I eat my lunch now?" wondered Brian aloud as he tried to control the anger that was welling up inside of him. Duncan forcefully recovered his stunned shock and was about to give the dog pile order when the coach, that had been hired to replace Mr. McCoy, stepped in and pushed Duncan back.

            "Mathews, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled in Duncan's face "You got problem, boy, you settle it on the field!"

            "How about it, Tex? You, Me, football practice after school!"

            "It's your funereal." Brian stated blankly 

            "Fine!!" exclaimed Duncan as he and some of the others from the football team walked out to the front yard as Brian walked to Rogue's table and sat down only to be joined by Rogue's older teammates. Kurt and Scott were the first to reach Rogue little comer of the lunchroom. 

            "Dude, vhat vas that about?" wondered Kurt

            "Yeah, it seems like Duncan's got it in for you." Scott finished as Jean and kitty joined them at the table. Risty began examining Brian's wound with what seemed like to much TLC. Rogue resisted the urge to push herself in between them and turned to her teammates and friends.

            "Brian stood up to him in class." Rogue explained

            "Yep, that will do it!" added Jean

            "Yeah that's going to bruise up quite nicely. I'll go get some Ice." said Risty so completely oblivious to her surroundings.

            "The Boy doesn't know what he's in for." Brian growled. Just then Risty came back with the ice she promised and slapped it on his cheek. "Owww," Brian whimpered as he pulled away "Could you be a little more gentle, please? Ow ow that hurts!" He whined in a child-like voice.

            "We're the misfits of the school, so you don't want to be seen with us for very much longer." stated Kitty 

            Brian cocked his head, while trying to avoid Risty's deft advances of ice, and gave them a questioning glance. They all gave in and spent the rest of the lunch period at Rogue's table.

            The lunch period soon came to an end and the school day soon followed suit with the tired wail of the last bell. However the day seemed as if it was not over, for the entire school had gathered on the bleachers of the football field. Rogue, Risty and the rest of the X-men gathered on the back row of the bleachers so that nothing could be pelted in their direction from behind. Nonetheless, whatever happened would be good.

            Brian walked out onto the field, he had managed to talk the coach out of some offensive guard pads, but they still seemed somewhat small. He looked over the group of football players and realized that there where more than he estimated at first. He would have to think if he was going to survive this in tact; then it hit him. He rushed over to the coach and whispered his suggestion into his ear, then ran to the field. The coach then stepped out onto the field and gathered his team. "Alright kids, we are going to try something new! It's called Bull-in-the-ring. Now all of you except Brian gather in a ring." The coach yelled as he blew his whistle. When the ring had been made the coach ordered Brian into the middle of the ring. "Now Brian is going to help us learn how to improve our response time. The object is to run at full speed and hit the person in the ring with all your strength!" bellowed the coach as gave each of them numbers. Suddenly he began spitting out numbers. As each number was shouted one of the football players rushed full speed toward Brian only to be met with equal force. The hits rang through the campus as if they were air raid sirens that had been triggered to warn of an incoming storm. Finally, Duncan's number was called; Duncan had convinced himself that this was nothing, after all everyone else had walked back unharmed. He could not have been more wrong, Duncan came charging out of his corner of the ring, only to meet Brian's full raging mass as it howled toward him like a locomotive. The impact sounded like a bomb had been dropped on Bayville High and the crowd gasped in horror as if it really where.

            Brian wobbled over to the, what seemed like, lifeless corpse of Duncan Mathews and gently kicked him in the side. "Ow." gasped Duncan.

            "Damn, he's still alive." muttered Brian sarcastically as his own head was spinning "I've been saving that one for just for you!" He said as he blew a kiss and staggered away. This was not meant to be, however, as he was stopped by the coach.

            "I know that this was just a one time thing, but I want you on my team." stated the coach

            "No thanks, I felt steroids behind some of those hits. If I where you, I'd check my team. Just a suggestion." said Brian as he pushed past the coach and met the X-men at the bottom of the bleachers. He was greeted with smiles and bewildered looks as the entire school walked by him on the way to the parking lot. However, there was another behind the crowd, watching Brian with different emotions. A certain red-eyed Cajun watched as Rogue smiled happily, the new kid had to go. Suddenly, the red-eyed Cajun spun on his heel and twirled his staff to where it landed just at the throat of a strange person. Gambit looked him in the eye it was Principal Kelly. Gambit reluctantly lowered his staff.

            "What do you want, mona me?" hissed gambit as Kelly walked to where he could see the group of teenagers congregated around Brian. Then Kelly focused on one particular person.

            "She looks very happy," stated Kelly as he cleaned his glasses as Gambit unconsciously growled.

            "What do you want!?!" said gambit much more force in his voice than the last time.

            "The same thing you want." responded Kelly

            "I'm listening."

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 1

            Hey guys I hope that was enough to tie y'all over for the time being. I'm gonna finish writing the final chapter to _Evolution: Father of Mine. _If y'all have got some time check it out. Oh and, _Only Human_, you're right; every state does have their own delicacies but that does not mean that they don't mix. Personally I love eating Cajun food and I live in North Texas. I appreciate your concern for the continuity of my story. That is the kind of review I have been looking for, someone who gives me feedback. (^_^) (Dances happily around the room)


	3. Conspiracy

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

            Welcome back true believers (stole that one from Stan Lee) I've just kind of messing around in the previous chapters, but over the next two chapters I'm going to solidify the plot. Now back to where to I left off last t time.

~~~~~~~

            The door to principal Kelly's office slammed shut behind the rather scruffy looking teen that had walked in just moments earlier. Principal Kelly walked around the desk and sat in his large leather chair. He beckoned Gambit to sit in the chair across from him, rather, Gambit turned and walked to the window. Kelly sighed and began to speak. "The reason why I called you into my office is because of the new student, Brian, has been here just one day so far and is already causing unrest in the students."

            "Get to the point!" scolded Gambit

            "Fine, Mister Lebeau I want you to cause him enough trouble so that I have enough reason to expel him, permanently."

            "Why? There has to be a bigger reason than unrest among the students."

            "School politics, with the division of leadership that is happening between him and Duncan, All hell is bound to break lose sooner or later."

            "What's in it for me?" asked Gambit. Principal Kelly walked to the large window in his office beside Gambit and looked down. There stood a young girl with pale skin and mostly dark hair except for the bleached white section of bangs that normally hung in front of her eyes. 

"You know Rogue was very lonely before today. She never smiled, never laughed, but it seems that since Brian showed up she has been, well, happy."

            "I get the message." Interrupted gambit.

            "Then we have a deal?" Kelly stuck out his hand as Gambit took it and they shook on their agreement on that Monday evening.

            Brian stood quietly at the door after school waiting for Rogue and Risty to be let out of gym class. The days had passed and it was now Thursday; with each day he grew more and more expectant and childlike in his wait for Friday to come. Over the past few days, him waiting outside the entrance to the building had become a routine for him, but he did not mind at all.  A tall man then walked up the stairs; he wore a long brown trench coat and what seemed to be body armor. However, this was not the reason that the man caught Brian's attention, but it was the fact that the man had dark black eyes and Red irises. "Nice day," said the man

"Yep." agreed Brian.

"I want you to stay away from Rogue." Said the Man nonchalantly.

"What?" wondered Brian? "Who are you?"

"Name's Remy Lebeau, and the filly's mine."

"Um I hate to tell you this, pal, but the last time I checked it was her choice not yours. So why don't you take your macho posturing and find someplace to write your name in the snow."

"Alright, but I gave you fair warning, mon ami." Remy turned and began to walk away. However, in the blink of an eye, Remy had extended his hidden staff to full size and brought it down in Brian's direction. It was about this time that Logan had pulled into the parking lot to pick up all of the students that did not normally have a ride home. He noticed Remy's attack; this was not the only thing that Logan noticed. Logan watched as the kid whipped around to have plenty of time to parry Remy's attack. It was startling; Brian did not parry the attack, but instead leaned into it as to catch the full force of the blow on his arm. 

Brian yelped in pain as he felt the Ulna bone in his forearm snap in two places. After the initial shock of pain Brian avoided the next three attempts by Remy with what seemed like little effort. Brian pulled off his belt and hastily tied his broken arm behind his back as to keep it out of the way. He then rose himself to his full height, and without a word shot forward and ripped the staff out of Remy's hands.

Elsewhere, Rogue and Risty where just getting out of Gym class. The new teacher had given them the complete work over and Rogue was in a hurry to get out of school. She and Risty rushed down the hall to meet their newfound friend at the door. When she reached her destination, she heard a loud crack and a scream. Rogue and Risty rushed without a word to courtyard where it seemed that Remy was knocking someone around. When she saw that it Brian, she exploded out of the door and tried to force herself into the fight only to be stopped by Logan. "What are you doing?" screamed Rogue as she struggled against Logan's massive arms.

"Hold on, Stripes. Let them finish this themselves."

"Let me go!! Remy's gonna kill him!!" she screamed

"Really?" wondered Logan "Look at Tex. He's giving just as much as he's taking" Logan pointed to the fight as the girls saw Brian land a punch that sent Gambit to the ground. Just then principal Kelly came barreling out of the school and physically ripped the two teenagers apart. 

"What's going on here?" asked Kelly "Wait I don't want to know." He looked at Remy. "You get the hell out of here!!" Kelly yelled at Remy, then turned his attention to Brian. "You where fighting on school property, as per the zero tolerance statute this school has, you are expelled indefinitely!"

"You can't do that!!!" yelled Risty.

"Oh yes I can, and I will again if anyone decides that they want to fight as well." warned Kelly. "Get out of my sight, both of you!" Kelly stomped back into the school and secretly smiled to himself. Outside Rogue, Risty and Logan had managed to make their way to the two combatants. Rogue gently untied Brian's arm as Logan and Risty looked on. By this time, realizing that he had made a mistake, Remy had completely disappeared. 

"You alright, kid?" asked Logan.

"You mean other than getting kicked out of school for defending myself, and having my arm broken in the process? I've been in worse situations, how bout you?" replied Brian.

Logan chuckled. "Girls go get your stuff while I help him into the van." Logan said as he noticed that Brian was favoring his left leg. When the girls ran back into the school to do what they where told Logan turned to Brian. "Why did you let him beat you up like that?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wanted you're arm broken because if you didn't, you would have caught that first blow."

"Dude you're giving me too much credit."

"I don't think so, Tex. Come one we'll get you to Hank."

"Hank?"

"Yeah, our personal doctor." Answered Logan as the girls returned and everyone shuffled into the van and they shot off toward the mansion. Later, at the mansion, Dr. McCoy had finished working on Brian's injuries.

"Well, young man, I've set your bone and placed a nano-patch on you're leg. Now all I want you to do lay down on this bed and let me run a couple of scans." Dr. McCoy pointed to the computer-like table. Brian paused and starred at the tanning-bed looking table.

"Um, is that really necessary? I mean you've already done what needed to be…."

"Would you just let Mr. McCoy make sure Gambit didn't do more damage than we thought." Ordered Rogue as Brian reluctantly complied. He laid himself on the table and after a few minutes of humming mechanical noises Mister McCoy waved him off of the table. 

"It will take a couple of hours to get the results, but I think you'll be alright at home for the time being."

"But what am ah suppose to do about Kelly? I've already paid for the year." Just then Professor X wheeled himself in.

"I will handle Kelly." Said the Professor "This is not the first time he's tried to have students kicked out because they where different. Henry, I'll need the fracture data from Brian's arm to complete my plan."

"Thank you, Charles!" 

"Anyway I can stop that bigot, is thanks enough."

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 3

            Well guys I'm glad people are reading my stuff and I love writing so please keep the reviews coming. Time to answer some.

Furry Elf & Danfred: Thanks guys, I personally have no experience with the French language so I'm glad there are people willing to help. (I took 1 year and a half of Spanish and not a damn bit of it sunk in) 

Anime Addicted: hehehe wait until the next couple of chapters! (Laughs manicly)


	4. Hunch

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass.

Chapter 4: Hunch

            This story connects with 'Evolution: Father of mine' so if you haven't read it you're going to miss a couple of things in this chapter. However, I don't think it is necessary for you to read father of mine first. If you have read it this story will be all the more enjoyable. With that said lets get on with it.

~~~~~~

            Logan paced in the living room thoughtfully rubbing his chin, there was something about the kid that Rogue had befriended but Logan could not pin it down to any one thing. The first thing that caught his attention was the shear speed that the boy had displayed; Logan had never seen any human move that fast in his life. The next thing was that instead of dominating the Cajun that attacked him, Brian let Gambit break his arm. It was all too confusing for the experienced warrior. Since the children had already left for school, Logan decided to check the data that they had taken the previous night. He worked his way into the lower level and to Beast's lab. Logan found Dr. McCoy starring intently into a computer monitor. Logan knocked on the doorpost of the open door, but received no answer from the preoccupied scientist. 

            "Um, Hank? You all right?" wondered Logan.

            "Oh, yeah." Answered Dr. McCoy as he snapped out of his delirium  "What can I do for you, Logan?"

            "I was just wondering if I could take a peak at the data from the kid that was in here last night."

            "Brian's data? It seems that you're in luck, I was just going over it." Logan walked over to the computer that Dr. McCoy was sitting in front of. Beast pointed at the picture of Brian's brain, and then moved his hand to the numbers on the side.

            "These numbers are what I was looking at when you came in."

            "Why were you so hung up on those numbers?" inquired Logan.

            "Those numbers represent the ability of his brain, and I've only seen numbers this high on one other person, Charles Xavier!" exclaimed Beast.

            "Hm, can you bring up the injury in his arm?" asked Logan.

            "Funny you should ask that. Charles took that particular information to the school board last night. He said that it was exactly what he needed to get Brian off." Explained Mr. McCoy as he brought the information on the screen.

            "How do you figure?" inquired Wolverine?

            "See this fracture?" Beast pointed to the split in the bone "The crack is absolutely perfect! There was no doubt in the school board's mind that this was self-defense. This break could only have been caused that way."

            "He knew…" Logan trailed off.

            Elsewhere the students of Xavier's School for the gifted were just arriving at Bayville high school and it seemed that there was a crowd in the parking lot. It seems that at the center of this crowd were Brian and Principal Kelly. When the van stopped they noticed that the two people in the center had gotten into a rather heated shouting match. The X-men stepped out of the van followed closely by professor Xavier. Rogue began shoving her way to the front where she met Risty, who was enjoying the frustrated look on Principal Kelly's face. "What's going on?" asked Rogue

            "Brian showed up this morning like Kelly hadn't expelled him yesterday. Kelly saw him and forced him out. They've been shouting at each other since." Explained Risty.

            "Principal Kelly!" said Professor X as he raised his voice above the crowd. He wheeled himself toward the center the students of the school parting as if they were the red sea. "Principal Kelly, I think I have something you need to see." Professor X handed a small envelope with lettering. Principle Kelly tore open the envelope and hastily scanned the contents. When he finished he lowered his head and allowed Brian to enter the school. All the students had decided that there was nothing more to see, and Kelly walked to Professor X. 

            "I'll remember this." Kelly turned around and stomped into the school.

            Elsewhere, Gambit was tending to his wounds that he received in the scuffle with Brian. He hurt more than he thought he had been injured. He hurt in places that he thought he hadn't been hit in. The door to Magneto's hidden sanctuary howled with the magnetic energies that opened the section of wall. Magneto stepped into the room followed closely by the rest of the acolytes. Remy sighed as he ignored the group the sauntered into the room.

            "That's a mighty fine shiner ya got there, mate." teased John.

            "Remy, Where did these wounds come from." asked Magneto. Remy did not respond, but just grumbled and swore under his breath. Magneto grabbed him by the metal in his armor and pulled him face to face. "Where did these wounds come from?" inquired Magneto with more fervor in his voice, while John just howled 

            "Some kid at Bayville high." grumbled gambit as Magneto set him back on the ground.

            "So a new mutant has surfaced."

            "He wasn't a mutant..." mumbled gambit

            "A human?"

            "Yeah he hangs wit Xavier's bunch."

            "I think we owe this boy a visit."

            The rest of the day passed without event, and soon the final bell rang sounding the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend. However, this night was more important to Rogue than the weekend. As she finished gathering her home work, Kitty approached her from behind.

            "So have you two decided where your date is going to be?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. 

            "Date?" stammered Rogue "Um well I was just going to make some Cajun food and...."

            "Have you decided what you were going to wear?" wondered Kitty. Rogue shot her best friend a puzzled look and looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "You were not going to wear that! Do you like this guy?"

            "Um well I've only known him for a week..."Rogue trailed off.

            "Yes or no." stated Kitty.

            "Yes."

            "Then come see me when you get home. I've got this classy black number that was too big for me in the chest area, but I think it will look great on you." finished Kitty as she saw the very subject they had just finished talking about coming done the hall with his back pack in tow. Kitty promptly excused herself and left Rogue alone to the lion.

            "How's my pale skin goddess? We're still on for tonight, right?" He beamed like a child caught in Wonka's candy factory and coaxed a slight giggle.

            "You bet your saddle!" responded Rogue, playing off the stereotype.

            "Sixish?"

            "Yep." she chimed

            "Okie, I'll see you at six then." He said as he turned and began to walk away. Rogue saw this and caught up with him.

            "You're not going to walk with me and Risty?"

            "I've got to make myself pretty for ya." he teased as he changed the pitch of his voice and inserted a lisp. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck to the lips and sprinted down the street. Rogue watched him as he disappeared into the distance and placed her fingers to her lips hoping to keep the sensation from escaping. However, as the leather of her gloved hand touched her lips she realized. He had kissed her, full skin on skin and was not in the least affected.

~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 4

            I am so sorry about the very long wait. I had a very VERY **VERY **bad case of writer's cramp. If you only new how long it took for me to write the previous sentence (-_-;) Anyway, it time for my favorite time of the day. THAT'S RIGHT KIDDIES IT'S REVIEW TIME!!! (children coked up on sugar scream in the distance) 

BaneofJean: All of your questions will be answered in due time. As for Mystique (damn my spellchecker!) she's got an agenda just like always. What is it you ask? (Sings) I'm not telling Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh (cough) Hahahahahahahahahahahhaah (deep breath in).


	5. Assault

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass.

Chapter 5: Assault

            Hi guys I thank everyone that reviewed (posted and unposted) I love the idea of this story and originally it was just an excuse for me to put myself into a story. However, Brian has pretty much become his own person (I swear he tried to kick me in the crotch)! I've decided that this story might take longer than I had originallly planed it. Twists and turns lie ahead so stick with me and I promise you won't be disappointed.

~~~~~~~

            Rogue stood there shocked, she had no idea just happened. She watched Brian run down the street away from the school; she wanted to run after him, ask him what the hell just happened. However, her body had other plans, as it stood froozen like a statue on the south pole. Just then Scott drove up to the curb that Rogue was standing on. They had been friends since the moment she saved his life on that school trip and he was surprized to see the vacant look on Rogue's face. "Rogue, Rogue? Are you alright?" He wondered

            "What?"  She snapped out of her daze "Hey Scott, can you take me home fast?"

            "You're not walking home with Brian? Did something happen?" Scott was genuinly worried and promised himself that he would kill Brian personally if he had done anything to Rogue. Rogue hoped into the passenger seat and smiled at Scott.

            "Thanks, but you won't have to kill him." She smiled as Scott sputtered "Sorry, I haven't really learned how to control Jean's powers yet."

            "Just don't let happen again." He teased and drove off. 

            Watching from a telephone booth, with an unnatural interest in the event that transpired just minutes earlier. She was a woman of medium height and pale icy blue hair. She glared at the two mutants that drove off, and began dialing a strange number into the pay phone. "Master, It is my opinion that Fenrir has become too involved… yes, but… Yes, Master, I will not get involed" she hung up the phone "yet." She stepped out of the phone booth and looked around to see if anyone was within sight, She smiled and the ground collapsed underneath her. With that she was gone.

            Elsewhere, Rogue and Scott were just arriving at the mansion, Rogue just about jumped out of the car when they reached the main door but tripped over a gardening hoe. "Damn it Kurt needs to pick up the stuff he uses." She swore as she left the hoe where it laid and continued her run into the mansion. She had never felt like this before; she was excited, confused, happy and dumfounded all at the exact time. Her hormones and mind where vieing for control of her body. Her mind told her to find out how this could happen, but her hormones were screaming to find him and jump his bones. She charged through the halls dodgeing her bewildered team-mates and the arrent wall that tried to jump out infront of her. This continued until she reached the object of her race, she nearly tackled her best friend as she met kitty in their room. "Kitty, Kitty!!!" Rogue gasped excitedly.

            "What, What!?!" replied a startled Kitty pryde

            "Brian! He," she gasped trying to catch her breath 

            "He what?"

            "He kissed me!!" She shouted between breaths as she beamed brightly

            "Whoa, is he alright!?!"

            "That's just it! Nothing happened!"

            "What?"

            "He. Kissed. Me! And nothing happened, nothing!"

            "On the lips?" wondered Kitty.

            "Yeah Ah've gotta find him, Ah don't know where he lives!" 

            "Just hold on a minute! He's coming to you tonight, right?"

            "Yeah?"  
            "Well lets get you Ready for tonight and you can go from there! Lets start with your closet…" The two girls cackled on together as a weary presence stood out side of the door down the hall. There Logan stood pouring over the information he had just received because for his animal keene senses. He grumbled to himself, He had known that there was something strange about that kid. However, he decided to wait this one out he didn't quite understand why he was going to wait, his instincts told him to and if there was one thing he trusted it was his instincts. Hours passed and Rogue had decided to make her famous Cajun fried chicken. The aroma permeated the air of the kitchen and the dining room around them. It had gotten to the point that fighting the other students of the institute off with a stick. She was not the best cook but one thing she did know how to do was fry chicken and fish. She stared at master peice and basked in it's glory as Kitty came into the room and noticed that Rogue had not gotten dressed yet. "Rogue, don't you think it's about time you got ready!" Kitty said looking at the clock. Rogue glanced at at the clock as well. It read 5:45 in evening, and Rogue was about to make a mad dash to her room until she noticed the hoard of drooling students that stood in the door waiting for the perfect oppertunity to pounce on the unsupecting chicken.

            "Kitty, can you please watch this while I go change?"

            "Sure," Kitty picked up a spatula and promptly slaped bobby's wandering hand "Back or you'll, like loose a finger!" Rogue hurried up to her room where she found the dress that Kitty had helped her pick out. It was a beautiful black, silk, spegetti strap dress that that had small red and green flowers in strategic points as to accent the black. She sliped the silk dress on and pulled on a pair of her favorite eldow length gloves. She reached into the top of her dresser and pulled out fine silver chained cross that looked like it was made of old style nails, Scott had given her this for her seventeenth birthday and cherished it with all that she was. She walked to the mirror and spun on her heel, 'staisfactory' she thought.

            Just then the front gate ringer sounded and Rogue rushed down the steps, being careful not to trip or clobber some unsupecting mutant on the way down. She was met with a gawking audiance that seemed to be trying to block her way.

            "Don't ya'll have somethin better ta do!" She quipped as the others looked at her with mischievous blank looks. She rushed to the door, and opened it before Logan could intercept her date.

            The door swung open and Brian gasped as he beheld his 'pale skinned goddes'. It was like a dream; there she stood. She was covered in black silk that hung off her curves as if it had been specially crafted for her body and no one elses. The back light from the inside of the mansion highlighted the auburn in her to the point that would have mad precious gems jealous of her color. The final touch was the silver cross that dangled loosly from her neck drawing his attention directly toward her shapely collarbone. She was indeed a goddes, and what had he worn? He had the aduacity to put on a pair on his favorite jeans and a dress shirt with a blue dragon. He kicked himself mentally for being such a dumbass, and walked in.

            "I," his voice cracked to a very high pitch "I brought some biscuits and gravy, I couldn't find any place to buy cream gravy so I just made a batch my self." he laughed nervously.

            "Dude, you're under dressed!" Kurt always had a gift for the obvious.

            "Buzz off Kurt!!!" yelled Rogue at the demon looking kid.

            Just then the institute defence alarm choose this particular point in time to sound, it warn the residents of the hostile forces that approached. Magneto smiled as he stood on the front lawn with his Acolytes. The X-men rushed to the front yard joined quickly by professor Xavier and Brian. "Why have you attacked my home, Erik?" Asked Professor Xavier sternly

            "Who's your friend, Charles?"

            "He's a visitor; I'm sure that whatever it is. It doesn't concern him."

            "Quite the contrary, old friend. That boy has injured one of mine." With that the Acolytes assumed attack position and the X-men spread around Brian as to protect him.

            "Kurt, get Him in the mansion!!!" ordered Scott as Kurt grabbed Brian and tried to teleport him to deep inside the mansion. However, Brian managed to break Kurt's grasp before he teleported. Brian pushed himself to the front and looked magneto straight in the eyes. 

            "Listen, Pajamas, that jerk attacked me! It's own fault! I don't what's going on but your interrupting something I've been waiting for all week, so why don't you just go back to where ever it is that you come from!"

            "Filthy cockroach, you and your insolent kind will bow before us. I wanted you alive to begin with, but now I see that you are nothing more than just another worm!"

            "Worm? That's not very…" Brian's retort was cut off a surge of flames came flying his way. Luckily, Rogue had seen this coming and tackled him out of harms way. Without a word she got up and rejoined her friends as the battle ensued.

             The two titanic forces collided with enough power to shatter the sound barrier. The Xmen and the Acolytes were even matched in both skill and power; it was all Brian could do to watch and wonder what was going on. He eyes kept a firm eye on Rogue, she fought as she had been specially trained to do so. Gently yet powerfully meeting every attack as if she a master martial artist. It wasn't just Rogue acting this way either, all of the people he had come to know at the institute were acting as if they had been trained for this particular type of thing. 

            Colossus and Sabertooth were the first to be knocked unconscious and his friends where focusing on the human flamethrower and pajamas, but wait there was someone missing. Just then came a hard crack to the back of Brian's neck sounded as if it where a Mack truck that had hit him. "I told ya, mon ami. Le cherie is mine." Brian heard a voice say as he turned to the man that attacked him earlier as he hoisted his staff high above his head. Brian was still quite dazed from the first attack but somehow managed to dodge gambits staff. Brian knew that he was not going to get help from his preoccupied friends and managed recover composure enough to gain control of the fight. He quickly grabbed gardening hoe that lay near bye and blocked Gambits second blow. After being on the defensive for a few minutes he saw his chance at getting the upper hand and took it. Brian swept Gambit off his feet and dealt a quick blow to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

            Suddenly he heard a scream, it was Rogue. Old bucket-head had gotten her by the throat and was now trying to choke the life from her body with the use of a metal ring. It seemed that the fight had come down to just them. "His helmet, Brian. Find a way to get his helmet!" said the professor to Brian's mind. Without words Brian dropped the hoe and charged Magneto yelling at the top of his lungs. Hearing the yell, Magneto dropped the young girl and prepared to intercept the young human. Brian lept in close and managed to knock the helmet off before Magneto caught him by the very iron in his blood. Professor X saw this opportunity to use his powers and took it, He made the master of magnetism drop Brian next to Rogue, who jumped on top of Brian in an attempt to keep him away from Magneto. Professor Xavier took control of the Acolytes minds and wiped any memory of Brian out. He then gave them all a suggestion to go home and they did, even Magneto.

            Rogue tried to stand Brian up but decided not to consider the ordeal he had just been through. "Are you alright?" She asked

            "Ah will be when I get some Cajun food in me." he joked as he cringed from exploding pain in every vein and capillary in his body. 

            An hour later, everyone had recovered from the previous battle and gotten themselves clean. Now they where all sitting in the dining hall, having dinner though some choose not to eat because of the sever soreness they each felt. Professor X had been explaining everything about the institute, those men that attacked and mutant training that went on inside the Xavier institute.

            "You do this on a daily basis?" asked Brian as his became stern with emotion.

            "Yes." answered Rogue as Brian turned to Professor X.     

            "And it doesn't bother you to play with kids lives!?!" Brian spat at Professor X "Never mind, I'll just go." Brian stormed off and after a few worried moments Rogue went after him. She caught up to them with in the courtyard and stopped in front of him. 

            "Brian, what was that all about? We chose to protect humans, Professor Xavier provides the training so we don't kill ourselves." She said as he stopped. "Are you gonna tell me what that was about?"

            "When I was young I lost my parents to war, I guess it just kinda scared me..."

            "Scared you?" she wondered

            "That I might be alone again."

            Rogue pulled off her glove and took his bare hand. "You're not alone, any more." She said as they felt their minds join as one for a split second.

            "Rogue!" Brian said in surprise, as he felt no adverse effects. "Huh?"

            "You're not alone…" She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

            Elsewhere, inside the mansion Dr. McCoy had drawn Professor X and Logan into his office at the bottom of the mansion. He paced around the room rubbing his chin wondering how he was going to break the news to the two. Logan growled, inaudibly complaining about having better things to do. So he just flicked the screen on showing the injury to Brian's arm, and pointed to a small cluster of specs that crept along the crack. "Do you know what a nano machine is?"

            "Microscopic machines, you use them in healing small wounds, don't you, Henry?" wondered Charles.

            "These are nano machines, at least that's what I think they are."

            "So what's wrong, Hank?" grumbled Logan.

            "These nano machines are like nothing I've ever seen before ever!!!"

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 5

            Sorry guys I got a little bit long winded in that chapter, my writer's cramp kicked in again. I apologize if it's not very good, and I promise to do better with the next chapter. It is time for my favorite time, its review time.

Queen of Blades: Thanks I appreciate it.

Bane of Jean: Don't worry I'm going to keep it going and I'm glade you like it. Again I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. 


	6. The Human Factor part 1

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 6: The Human Factor part 1

          Thanks to everyone who reviewed all and any of my stories. Just another reminder, this story has relations to Evolution: Father of Mine, but you can probably read any of the three as stand alone fic; however, you'll pick up on a lot more if you read them all. As always, I only write to entertain so if my stuff is not entertaining just tell me, and I'll run crying to my mommy. (Not really (;P) but seriously, tell me if it's not working.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

          In a dark room stood a dark man in front of a bleak computer screen. He was a hulking man that looked as if he had been training for years in weight lifting. He stood roughly six feet and three or four inches. He had pale white skin, with what looked like a black leather jacket hanging off of his shoulders. The most awe inspiring thing about this man was the eerie yet ghostly ruby eyes that shone with a light that communicated a sinister life behind them. Next to him stood a shorter woman that had pale icy blue hair and a very sour look on her face. She was a small and curvaceous girl with a skin color that resembled the very earth itself. 

          They stood quietly and starred at the monitor, the girl looking more and more annoyed with each passing minute. Finally her temper reached the boiling point. "Why, do we have to wait like this?" she snapped.

          "I told you Cerberus, the time has not yet come." the man responded with quiet sternness.

          "If you ask me..." she began.

          "I didn't. Now go back to your post!" He ordered in a gentlemen's voice. She turned around and began to walk away, but before she disappeared she noticed a file on her master's computer that had a list of people on it. She noticed the name Bolivar Trask listed under the Sentinel project and made a mental note of the information before disappearing into the darkness. The dark man smiled to himself as the crimson diamond shape on his forehead glistened in the darkness and continued on as if he had not noticed her actions. 

          Elsewhere, Logan paced the wall the halls of the Xavier Institute wondering how he was going to break the news about Brian to Rogue. He had been avoiding the question for the better part of three weeks and Brian seemed to be a normal teenager. However, with the recent information that they had received about Brian Logan knew that he had to tell her. As he began to walk toward Rogue's room from the kitchen, where he had previously been taking his aggression out on a defenseless apple, he began to think about what Hank had found out about the nano-machines. It seemed that they're only purpose was to adapt Brian to any and every situation and damage that he encountered. He also learned that humans are humans because their X-gene just didn't have any information written into it. Logan continued to ponder such things until he got close enough to the room Rogue shared with Kitty, and began hearing strange noises. As he got closer, he distinguished them as more grunt and moans than noises. He began his ascension of the stairs and his mutant hearing kicked in. The noises were coming from Rogue's room. "Harder!!" Logan heard Rogue's labored voice. "Faster!!!" She cried again.

          At this point Logan began to run, shameful thoughts of what he was going to do to the kid if he caught them in a compromising position. "Y...You're really good at this!" Was that Kitty's voice? He hastened his pace and easily found himself at the door in question. "Just relax," Logan heard Brian's voice "I can't get in deep if you don't relax; Kitty that means you too." Logan had heard enough by this time, popped his claws and proceeded to slice the door off it's hinges. What he found when he did both shocked and disgusted him. Rogue and Kitty sat on the inner edges of their respective beds with only their shoes and socks off while Brian sat on the floor massaging their bare feet. "Um... Hi Logan." Rogue stated in stunned shock.

          "Is there something wrong?" wondered Brian innocently.

          Logan audibly growled as stomped over to Brian and pulled him off the ground; mumbling something about girls and boys not allowed to be the same room unsupervised. Brian was all but thrown out into the hall while both girls protested violently at the loss of a good masseur. Brian smiled as he was being dragged out and yelled the same time that he and Rogue had been going out every weekend since they had been together. Tonight, was different though, Rogue had plans; plans that neither Logan nor Professor X would approve. Rogue smiled as she pictured Professor Xavier ordering Logan to castrate Brian and Logan happily jumping in to follow orders. "We'll just have to make sure they don't find out." she giggled to herself. Still she was slightly nervous about the games she had planed, despite the fact that everyone saw her as a pent up sex kitten. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, and focused on get prepared for the date.

          In another part of the world, events of a more ominous nature where taking place at the Shield secret penitentiary; where a giant, gapping hole in the galvanized titanium wall betrayed the carnage inside. Prisoners were yelling for freedom as a young woman walked calmly through the rubble. She was wearing tight, white leather second skin pants with a white "wife beater" tank top and an icy blue jacket that matched her hair perfectly and icy blue snowboard style boots. She walked toward a certain cell as she ignored the other inmates. "Bolivar Trask?" she wondered aloud to the target of her search.

          "Who wants to know?" He replied shakily

          "I have an offer that is going fast."

          "What?" 

          "I want you to re-start the Sentinel project..."

          "What's in it for me?"

          "You're freedom and a factory with unlimited resources.

          "And just what do you get out of it?"

          "I want a certain mutant dead…"

          Back at the mansion, Rogue had been so excited about her date and the games she had planned; that she ended getting ready hours earlier than what was necessary. So to kill time she and Kitty went to the danger room and made a holographic Wolverine to beat up for taking their masseur from them. As they proceeded to beat the poor computer program to a pulp they began to talk. "Do you mind if I steal Brian, away?" Wondered Kitty sarcastically.

          "Oh no! ah'm not share'n"

          "Please, just for, like a weekend or something?" Kitty teased as she phased a dust bomb that Rogue playfully tossed in her direction. Suddenly the danger shut down to complete darkness. After a few minutes of wondering, Logan appeared in the control room and smiled. The girls gulped as the machines whirled and hummed behind them. They looked at each other as if they were a pair of deer caught in the head lights of a Mack truck "Defcon 3." they muttered as they began to dance between laser blasts. Hours later Logan finally let up on the tired girls, beaming with satisfaction. By this time, Rogue realized that she had better get ready for her date. Brian had planned to take her on a walk through Madison Square gardens after a dinner at an uptown restaurant and end it all with a movie of her choice. This was where her plans came into play; she was going to insist on renting a DVD and going back to his place. She giggled nervously as she managed to find the tight Capri jeans that she Kitty had let her barrow and wondered how someone his age could live by himself on a meager inheritance left to him by his parents. She pulled out a blue color block cardigan that Kitty helped her pick out and buttoned it to where Kitty told her would be best, but just seemed to show off too much cleavage so she buttoned it one higher. Suddenly the bell rang and Rogue rushed to the door and met Brian and noticed the Porsche Boxster in the Drive way.

          "Is that yours?" Rogue gasped

          "Nah, Professor X tried to get me to take the limo, but I wouldn't so he made me the Boxster. I don't' have the money for that kind of thing!! Shall we?" He stated as he playfully linked arms with Rogue.

          They spent dinner at a high profile French restaurant that was complete with a small orchestra playing in the background. Somehow they had managed to snag a table near the window that overlooked Bayville's River. After they finished and were waiting for the valet; Rogue leaned in and whispered into Brian's ear "I would have been happy with McDonald's" she laughed quietly.

          "We did that last time; Let me pamper you for once." He replied as they got into the Porsche drove toward Madison Square Garden. Minutes later they arrived at their destination and spent an hour at dusk enjoying each others company until they sat down on a bench. Brian noticed an ice cream truck across the grassy knoll and told Rogue to wait while went to get some. 

          For several minutes, Rogue sat alone until an old man that was clothed in a very well tailored suit with a polished wooden cane sat next to her. "Hello," said the man.

          "Hi." Replied Rogue uncomfortably

          "Aren't you one of those mutants, from the suburbs?" inquired the elderly man with a smile. "What was you're gift, child?"

          Rogue loosened up "It's more of a curse really." She retorted sadly, however, the man seemed disturbed by that remark. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her deeply

          "Child you can never look at yourself that way. Rogue, you're power is not a curse but the power over life and death itself." He paused and released her as she looked down a pondered his words. "Life and death, Rogue, Remember that!"

          She continued to look down at the ground pondering the man's words, until she realized that he had called her by her name. She looked up sharply attempting to question the man, but he was nowhere in sight. Rogue looked at the puddle next to the bench and a small vibration. Soon she began to hear screams in the distance as the sound of clanging metal rung through the night. Brian ran back to check if Rogue was alright. Then a giant metal helmet appeared from the dark shadows cast by the buildings. "A Sentinel!" stated Rogue quietly. 

          "There's more!" Brian pointed as four more Sentinels came out from the darkness and surrounded the couple as Brian shouted at the bystanders to run and tried to get Rogue to do the same, however she wouldn't budge. The Sentinels searched the two teenagers and their eye's converged on Rogue.

          "Target confirmed."  They screeched of in complete unison "Commencing termination." With their arms forming beam cannons they began firing, knocking the couple in separate directions.

          Recovering from the Blast Rogue looked at Brian and yelled "Run! They're after me!!!!"

          "No!! I won't leave you!!!"

          "PIG HEADED BASTARD; WOULD YOU GO!!!!" She cursed at him as he started to run towards her. The Sentinels saw this and created a ring of plasma flames that kept him from getting any closer to his target. Then they turned their attention back to their original target. Who was doing her best to control the powers she stole from Magneto and destroy them. Just as she managed to rip the legs off of the first one they shot a string of mini-missiles her direction. She managed to dodge this easy because of her increased agility. While still in mind air she was swatted down leaved a small crack in concrete. She coughed blood as she raised herself to all fours. She tried to mount a defense but was paralyzed by the same green sludge that captured her in the first meeting with monsters. 

Brian watched helplessly from the sidelines, trying to think of something any thing that he could do. He saw the same beam cannons from earlier, shape from their hands. Whatever he was going to do he had to do it quick. Only one plan came to mind and he asked himself the question that motivated him into action. 
    
    **_Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now _**
    
    **_Speaking to the atmosphere no one's here and I fall into myself _**
    
    **_This truth drives me into madness _**
    
    **_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_**

"_Would you die for her?"  He pondered_._ Suddenly everything became clear; he knew what he had to do. He backed up and jumped through the flames, burning his body and clothes beyond recognition. The Sentinels fired and just before the blast connected, Brian jumped in between the blast and Rogue effectively taking the full force of the energy._
    
    **_Don't turn away don't give in to the pain _**
    
    **_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name don't close your eyes _**
    
    **_God knows what lies behind them don't turn out the light _**
    
    **_Never sleep never die_**

"BRIAN!!!!" Rogue screamed as felt Juggernaught's power coarse threw her and broke from her bonds. Suddenly a series of red energy blasts roared violently through the air knocking all of the Sentinels back, seemingly dazed.

"X-men put them down!!!!" yelled Cyclops as he and the others quickly picked up the fight. 
    
    **_I'm frightened by what I see but somehow i know _**
    
    **_That there's much more to come immobilized by my fear _**
    
    **_And soon to be blinded by tears _**
    
    **_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_**

Rogue rushed to Brian's side as he lay dieing on the ground. His skin was charred in places and he had already lost large amounts of blood. She looked into his eyes as she could tell that they were going to glaze over any minute. "Brian," she began to sob "You damn idiot. I didn't want you hurt."

"Me. neither." he said simply as he looked into Rogue's dark eyes.

"Don't leave me alone." She sniffed

"Look at them Rogue, you've never been alone." Coughed Brian as he pointed at the X-men who where systematically ending the over grown tin cans. 

"But I can't live without you." She broke down and started crying.
    
    **_Don't turn away don't give in to the pain _**
    
    **_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name _**
    
    **_Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them _**
    
    **_Don't turn out the light never sleep never die_**

"Yes… you ca…" with that his eyes rolled back into his head. Rogue pulled his limp body close to and began to bawl. Suddenly she felt something change inside of her. All of the emotions, all of the feelings disappeared into one single solitary phrase. "_Life and Death"_. Without thinking, she pulled off her elbow length gloves, shirt, and Jeans while laying Brian on the ground. She positioned herself above him. 
    
    **_Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices at my ear _**
    
    **_Death before my eyes lying next to me i fear _**
    
    **_She beckons me shall i give in upon my end shall i begin _**
    
    **_Forsaking all I've fallen for i rise to meet the end_**
    
    **_I can stop the pain if I will it all away… if I will it all away!!_**

"No I can't" she whispered as she pressed every ounce of her weight on top of him and pressed her lips to his. Suddenly the space around her began to fluctuate and snap while a bright light began to shine from their bodies. Meanwhile, the last Sentinel dropped to the ground as Kitty phased through its chest. The X-men turned to see Rogue and the Brian's body floating in the air amidst and bright light. Brian's charred flesh was rebuilding itself and his wounds where healing. The light dissipated and the two dropped to the ground gently.

"You think it's over!?! It's not, mutants!!!" a voice came that sounded as if it was aided by a speaker. A larger blacker Sentinel stepped out from the darkness. Rogue paid no attention to the new addition to the scene, and was now standing over Brian's perfectly healed body.

"Get up." She said "GET UP!!" she yelled as Brian's eyes opened and rose to his feet as if aided by the very wind.

**To be continued**

~~~~~~~

End chapter 6:

          Hey guys In case you didn't notice I paid a little homage to two of my favorite authors in there. Dark Jaded Rose and BaneofJean, that means you guys. Let me know what you think.  


	7. The Human Factor part 2

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass.

Chapter 7: The Human Factor part 2

                Hello I'm back now, and hopefully ready to answer some questions for those who have been paying attention to this fic. I thank everyone who has reviewed my fan fiction and beg ya'll to keep at it. I'll accept any Reviews (praise or flames) I believe that there is something to be learned from everything. 

~~~~~

                Brian rose to his feet as if aided by the very wind itself, and Rogue watched as he stood silently. Muscular and statuesque he stood as if he where still dead. The large black Sentinel lumbered closer and closer as the X-men gathered around the two nearly naked teenagers. Suddenly it stopped and a sharp grinding noise rung out from its chest. A compartment on the chest lurched open and a large metal cube fell to the ground. This happened three more times before the monstrous black Sentinel stepped back. Everyone watched in horror as the blocks of metal quickly unfolded to become normal sized regular Sentinels. "Go my children, crush the insects that pollute this planet!!!" the black Sentinel screeched as the smaller one's obeyed and attacked the tired X-men. All of the X-men scattered in different directions, except Rogue. She stayed by Brian's side becoming more and more worried as he showed no sign of life other than the fact that he was standing up with his eyes open. Unfortunately, She was not the only on who noticed because a Sentinel approached the two and launched a barrage of missiles her way. She quickly channeled the powers she had taken from magneto and redirected the missiles away from harming them. Before she could recover from the strain the Sentinel that had attacked them, popped a large hook-like blade from its wrist and was already bringing the blade down on the unguarded pair.

"Brian!!" Rogue screamed. 

The violent sounds of bending metal rung through the crisp night air; Rogue looked up to find that Brian had caught the two-ton sword with one hand. Rogue looked at him in the eyes, but was met with only cold, dark emptiness. 

                Brian grunted as he snapped the large metal pig sticker in half, jumped to the robots waist, and ripped a large chunk out of the robot with his bare hands. Rogue was shocked to the point of muteness, but was startled when he scooped her into his arms gently and jumped twenty stories into the air. The Sentinel below them exploded in a bright flash of phosphorous light as he crashed to the ground far away leaving an imprint of his feet in the concrete. Rogue lingered in his arms trying to determine what was going on, but in her heart she knew what had happened; he had changed and she had changed him. He gently set her down on her feet and looked at the other X-men who where struggling to stay alive as it was. In the blink of an eye he had pulled all of the remaining X-men that where in harms way to the side. He turned to the now approaching group of monsters, and tensed his muscles to the point of breaking. Finally, He saw his opportunity when three Sentinels lined up for a split second and Brian shot from the ground as if he had been fired out of a cannon.

                He ripped through the hearts of the first two machines causing them to instantly explode, crashing into the head of the last. There he planted his hands under its chin and his feet in what would be considered its collarbone and physically decapitated the mindless robot. Just as the black Sentinel was about to produce some more Brian launched the decapitated robot head into the hole and pounced on it with ear shattering roar. It began to spark and pop with the beggings of destruction, and just as it fell to the ground, Brian shot out of the hole with what looked like a human in tow. He landed with a cold thud and dropped the familiar man at the X-men's feet.

                To this point Brian had been relying on his subconscious to tell him what to do, but now he was waking up and found that he was no longer alone in his head. A thousand voices of a thousand minds raged and they where all fighting for control at once. As the chaos in his head built to a crescendo Brian doubled over and grasped his head in pain; Juggernaught, Wolverine, Quicksilver were the voices that yelled the loudest. Suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of slender hands caress his face. They gently forced his gaze up and as he beheld her face the voices silenced. "Rogue?" wondered Brian weakly

                "Yes," She began to sniffle as tears drew at the corner of her eyes. "It's me."

                "You… stilled my chaos," said Brian as he stood to his full height.

                Cyclops walked over to the newly resurrected boy and looked at him intensely "Are you alright?" He inquired. Brian quickly scanned himself with his eyes and looked up. 

                "Other than a slight headache, yeah." He answered as he caught some strange looks from the others "Why are ya'll looking at me like that?" He wondered innocently. Soon a crowd began to gather at the debris of the Sentinels. Noticing this, Logan quickly grabbed Mr. Trask, the pilot of the large black sentinel, and tossed him into the van as sirens sounded in the background. 

                "We've got problems, everyone! Back in the van, now!!!" ordered Scott as everyone jumped in and the van shot down the street towards the mansion. Little did they know that the mastermind of this attack was standing just out of sight, pondering what had just happened. She had almost killed the wrong person, and it would have cost her everything. Quietly she slipped away contemplating her next step.

                Hours later, after everyone had managed to get home safely, Brian had been being poked and prodded by the Xavier institute's resident doctor. Dr. McCoy reached for a syringe, because he had decided to take some blood from Brain and test it. However, this proved to be more difficult than he had first planned because he ended up snapping three needles in half before deciding to swab Brian's mouth. When the results from the test came in it showed that Brian's X-gene had most definitely been awakened.

                Beast paced around the living room thinking about what to say to he had seen some medical marvels in his lifetime but this kid continued to astound him more than any other. "Brian, it seems that you are most assuredly a mutant." Stated Dr. McCoy bluntly "I don't know how Rogue did it but it seems that she gave you the powers she had managed to steal over the course of her life."

                "What how is that possible?" asked Kitty

                "I would imagine the same way she takes powers and memories from anyone." Answered Professor X. "How are you feeling, Brian?"

                "It gets a little chaotic in my head sometimes, but I can handle it" Brian smiled

                "So he has all of our powers?" asked Scott.

                "As far as I can tell the only powers that have manifested at the moment has been those of Juggernaught's invulnerability and strength, Logan's healing, and Pietro's speed." Explained Dr. McCoy as he turned to Brian and saw him rubbing his head. "You're sure you're ok?" Dr. McCoy asked again this time more worry creeping across his face.

                "I'm fine it's just a little head ache. It'll be fine." Reassured Brian as he continued to rub his head.

                "In any case," interrupted Professor X "I want you to stay here, at the mansion. I want you to become an X-man." Rogue's face lit up and she jumped on Brian knocking him parallel to the couch that they were on.

                "I'd love to stay here, Charles, but I've still got a lease on the apartment that I'm renting." Replied Brian.

                "I will take care of your lease, if you agree to stay here." Stated Professor X

                "Sure, one question though."

                "What?"

                "Can I room with Rogue?"

                "NO!!!" yelled everyone in the room 

"Aww." both he and Rogue sighed dejectedly.

                Elsewhere, Mystique stood with her ear to a pair of headphones. "So he wants to room with my daughter…" She hissed as she disappeared into the darkness. Later that week, Rogue was helping Brian get settled into his new room when he excused himself and went to the bathroom. There, he leaned in over the sink and cringed in pain as a few drops of blood dripped from his nose into the sink.

~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 7

                Well, finally found a way to get back Mystique back into the picture and I think that this particular Story is drawing to a close. So it will probably wrap up soon. Anyway, time to get to my favorite time. Review answer time.

BaneofJean and Peace215: Hope I answered some questions and probably created some more  (:P)

Xmenevolutionfan4life: You manage to catch all of the intricate details, and for that I applaud you very much!!! (Three cheers)


	8. The Looking Glass

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 8: The Looking Glass

            Welcome to the first of the final Chapters of this particular series. It is time for an end to be brought to this story. Just for ya'lls information, I'm working on a co-project with Dark Jaded Rose called "Gypsies" keep an eye out for it on her list.

~~~~~~

            It was an early Saturday morning when the X-men, with their new addition to the team, suited up for morning training. They all plodded toward the Danger Room with exhausted looks on their faces. However, Brian was doing everything he could to pull the second skin uniform loose. He stood next to Scott on the elevator full of the male students. He leaned in close to Scott and whispered, "Is this supposed to be so tight?"

            "Think about it this way, the girls have to wear the exact same tight clothes that we do." Scott smiled a pervish, male smile as Brian got his point but another question popped into his head. 

            "What happens if we, um, get a little excited when we see the girls?" wondered Brian.

            "Ve all pad ours so it doesn't show. Did you put the extra padding we gave you in it?" inquired Kurt as he only received blushed silence from Brian "HAHA, this should be interesting!!" Kurt laughed out loud as they reached the Danger Room floor.

            "How was I suppose to know what …It …was…for" Brian paused his words as he saw the very object of his desires walk out onto the danger room floor and look him straight in the eyes, at least for a few seconds. He watched as Rogue's eyes panned down his chest coming to rest at a spot lower than his belly button. Suddenly, Rogue rushed Brian with a worried look on her face. She damn near tackled him in a tight embrace and whispered into his ear.

            "You really should use the padding to keep Mr. Happy at bay." She purred into his ear, which wasn't helping. Brian closed his eyes and thought cold thoughts.

            "Martha Stewart, granny from the hillbillies…" He muttered out loud and he soon had his 'situation' under control. The rest of the training session went off without a hitch aside from everyone being nearly worked to death by Wolverine's over protective sternness. It ended when Dr. McCoy decided that everyone was due for a chemical bath (basically just an excuse for him to let them recover in the Jacuzzi). About lunchtime, Brian decided that he needed to return to his old apartment to gather some last things and he would be officially living at the Xavier institute. He had decided to go alone to his former apartment because of lightness of his load. Little did he know a certain shape shifter was silently following his every move. 

            Brian walked up the stairs to his apartment and pulled his keys; as soon as he got the door open there came a tap at his shoulder. Startled, he snapped around seeing the face of none other than Risty, Rogue's best friend. She pushed him inside the apartment and coyly locked the door behind her. "Oh, hey Risty you startled me." He stammered as knew something was wrong with the girl. Risty did not respond with anything intelligible. However, she did respond with, what could only be described as a growl as she tackled him onto the hard wood floor and began tearing at his clothes. 

            Brian was startled as he tried to push the small girl off of him without hurting her, but to no avail. By this time she had managed to open the button down shirt he had been wearing, allowing access to his bare chest, which she was ravenously attacking with her lips. Brian's mind was boggling, what the hell was going on? He snapped back to reality when he felt Risty's hand wander underneath his underwear. That was it! He had been gentle long enough. Brian reached under Risty and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her off him with little effort and gently tossed her to the side. He quickly jumped to his feet and glared at his attacker. "What the hell is your problem?" Risty cursed at him.

            "Risty, why did you do that?" he asked

            "Oh, come on, luv, you can't say you didn't like it!"

            "I'm a guy! Of course I liked it. That doesn't make it right; you know I'm with Rogue!" Brian protested as he began to rub his forehead. 

            "Good answer, luv." She responded with a smile until she noticed Brian hunch over in pain rubbing his forehead. 

            "Say, are you alright?" She wondered

            "It's just a little headache." He gasped

            "It doesn't look like 'a little headache'." Risty mocked but drew back as she saw Brian's nose begin to bleed and him almost collapse. "That's it we're getting you to the professor!" She said as she made him lean on her and walked him out to the car professor had lent him while she jumped into the drivers seat.

            Meanwhile, Rogue and Scott where lounging around the living room enjoying a lazy Saturday when Scott decided to speak up. "Rogue, back when the Sentinels attacked…" He paused, as he made sure that he had her attention "What was that light?"

            "Ah'm not really sure, all Ah know is that it felt like I was apart of the world and everything in it for a split second. I could feel the pulse of … whatever it was." She explained when something hit her as if a load of bricks where dropped on her head.  "There's something wrong with Brian!" She gasped

            "What?" wondered Scott until he heard the frantic honking of a horn driving into the driveway. Both he and Rogue rushed out into the driveway to see a frantic Risty desperately trying to pull Brian's almost dead weight out of the car.

            "Risty, what happened?" gasped Rogue as she and Scott took Brian's weight on their own shoulders.

            "I don't know his nose just started bleeding and he nearly collapsed!" Risty explained as Kitty and Logan soon met them.

            "Kitty, run in and get Dr. McCoy!" ordered Scott as Kitty quickly followed orders. Logan replaced Rogue in carrying Brian inside and they soon had him at the medical ward of the institute. After a few hours of tireless effort on the part of Dr. McCoy and his assistant Jean, Dr. McCoy walked out of the room with a perplexed look on his face. Everyone stood expectantly and Rogue pushed her way to the front. However, Beast stopped her before she could open her mouth. 

            "He's alright, for now." He stated solemnly

            "What's wrong with him Dr. McCoy?"

            "It seems that the nano machines programming has been corrupted. They're slowly eating away at his brain. I've managed to halt the progress by setting off a short wave EMP next to him every five seconds. However I'm afraid that if we don't find whoever made these things that he will definitely die." Dr. McCoy explained to a devastated Rogue who leaned on Risty for support. 

            "How long?" she asked

            "Four days, tops. However, the damage the damage will become irreversible in two." Explained Henry.

            "Can I see him?" she asked 

            "Yes, go ahead."  

            Rogue walked to the door and slowly pushed open the spring loaded metal doors. The first thing that she noticed was the extreme number of machines hooked up to him. Jean finished adjusting the EMP and smiled a consoling smile and silently walked out of the room. Rogue apprehensively approached the bed that Brian was in and sat down next to him where she stayed.

            Hiding in the shadows of the institute's spire was a very worried feminine figure, sitting with her knee in her chest. She had regretted her actions on freeing Bolivar Trask and giving the Sentinel technology to 'Him'. Fenrir had managed to do something that she could not; he had escaped their 'master'. What had she done? She let her jealousy of the one called Rogue put the only one she had ever loved into a near death situation. She swallowed her pride and decided that she would be the only one who could rectify this situation. She would bring her master, Nathaniel Essex, to The Xavier Institute. With that very thought she disappeared in a flash of the crystal around her neck.

            Around midday the next day, a strange presence walked into the medical room and gently woke her up. It was Logan, checking on the sleeping girl, it seemed that she had been praying all-night and fallen asleep in the process. He set some lunch down in front of her. "How you holden up, Stripes?" wondered Logan as he set the tray down.

            "Ah'm fine Logan." Replied Rogue as she stared at the food but she couldn't make herself eat. 

            "You don't look fine, if you don't eat something…"

            "I'm what, Logan? Gonna be too weak to stand at his funeral?" She began to tear up. However she jumped in and buried her head in Logan's chest. She could no longer hold the tears back and sobbed into Logan's chest. "D…do you know what it's like to watch someone you love die and know that there is nothing you can do about it?" She sobbed

            "Rogue you brought him back once, have you tried to…"

            "YES, yes but I don't know how I did it in the first place" she interrupted still crying her eyes out. Logan wrapped his arms around her in the only way he knew to console her. After a few minutes Scott came rushing in with a startled look on his face. "Uh guys, there's someone at the front gate." Said Scott 

            "Can it wait?" whispered Logan in a fraternal tone.

            "He's asking for Rogue, he says he knows Brian."

Rogue perked up and pushed herself away from Logan. "Where?" They all ran out to the front gate where Rogue saw the exact same man that had come to her before the sentinel attack, This time he had a young girl that was her same age with him. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Nathaniel Essex and this is my daughter, Cerberus."

"Why are you here old man?" snapped Scott

"Take me to the boy, time is of the essence." Requested the elderly man, who was met with slight resistance from Scott and Logan. However, at this time Rogue was getting desperate; so without the consent of anyone else opened the gate a lead old man Essex to the infirmary. Nathaniel Essex and Cerberus stood over the comatose Brian and examined his condition but then turned to expectant Rogue.

"Fenrir… Brian is dieing because of the machines in his head, I can remove them without hurting him. But first, I have to ask you a question, Rogue." Explained Mr. Essex

"Anything, just take those damn machines out of him!"

"How much do you love Brian?" He asked with a wicked smile. Rogue was not sure how to answer that question and a quickly filled over everything that had happened between them; the answer had become clear. "As much as he loves me." She responded with a deep gaze at her fallen soul mate.

"Then I will make you a deal, his life for yours." Retorted Mr. Essex as everyone in the room growled and prepared for battle. "Do you understand, Rogue? You will be mine to do with whatever I please." 

Rogue pondered the meaning of this sentence and it scared her, but the idea of losing Brian scared her more. "Fine, just do it!" She responded. Mr. Essex smiled a sinister smile and turned to the boy on the medical bed. He spoke a different language that no one had ever heard before; before long a metallic sludge slid out of Brian's ears and quickly disintegrated on the bed. By this time, Dr. McCoy had been monitoring the situation closely and sighed as he noticed the healing factor taking affect and motioned to the rest that he was healing. Rogue sighed a brief sight of relief until she pulled out of her dream world by a cold hand placed on her shoulder.

"Remember your agreement, Rogue?" smiled Mr. Essex.

"No more!!" Screamed the girl known as Cerberus "I won't let you drag anyone else into that hell hole!!" A thick root, presumably from an Oak outside, rose up and smashed the elderly man across the room. "First you tortured Fenrir, but he escaped. Next you tortured me into submission; now you want to want to torture and pervert someone else? NO MORE!!!" She screamed again "It ends now!!!" another three roots began to pummel the man until there was a crater in the marble floor and a cloud of dust. Suddenly a large black hand grabbed the roots and tore each one apart. When the dust settled a muscular demon of a man stood, his eyes glowing with the heat of intensity. He was a tall pale man that seemed to be in black scales. 

"Cerberus, Cerberus, do you really think I'd let you have the power to defeat me?" he questioned as he lifted his hand and everyone was frozen in place. He lowered his hand and his eyes began to glow even brighter as Cerberus screamed in pain and blood began to trickle down her chin from her mouth. She stopped screaming when an unexpected red beam tore half of Mr. Essex into oblivion. He gasped in pain, cursed silently, and in the blink of an eye was gone along with Rogue. Dr. McCoy quickly rushed to Cerberus's side and put his hand under her shirt, all of her ribs had been broken and were pushing against her lungs. She reached down into her shirt a pulled out a small strange looking crystal.

"Give this to Brian; tell him to use the gateway to save Rogue from our fate… please." With that she fainted while Logan and Scott rushed to her side.

"Is she…?" wondered Scott

"No," Dr. McCoy checked her pulse "My guess would be exhaustion from trying to breathe," He answered "Lets get her into a bed, and on some machines."

A couple hours later Brian had fully recovered from the damage inflicted by the renegade machines in his head. He sat up in the bed to find a room full of his now fellow mutants. He looked around the room and saw a couple of disturbing elements. His sister Cerberus was in the next bed over while Rogue was nowhere to be found. He caught the glare of the mutant known as Cyclops but Logan was the first to speak up. "You better start talking, Tex." He growled 

"Who is Nathaniel Essex, and what do you have to do with him?" snarled Scott. Brian's grew wide; Nathaniel Essex had been there? His glance shot around the room violently and he shot up from his place in bed.

"Where is Rogue!?!" He worried 

"We where hoping you would know," explained Professor Xavier "You see he came here and made a deal with Rogue for your life. When you were healed he crippled Cerberus and kidnapped Rogue." Brian's emotions overcame him and he rushed Professor Xavier only to be held back by Scott and Logan.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER GO!?!" Brian screamed 

"We didn't have much of a choice." Said Logan 

"Tell us what is going on." Said Jean as Brian sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"When I was six years old, I met a man named Nathaniel Essex. I was an orphan and he adopted me. For a while he acted as if my father but about the time I became eight the experiments started and it was that time I met his other experiment," He gazed at Cerberus.

"Vhat did he do to you?" asked Kurt as Brian's eyes began to tear up

"So many things. Recently he had become interested in certain mutants involved with the men. He uses his dimensional gateway, that he calls 'The Looking Glass', to travel and experiment on dimensions." Brian articulated 

"Oh that reminds me," said Mr. McCoy as he held out a small crystal "Cerberus wanted me give this to you, she said something about a gateway…" Brian snatched it out of Beast's hand and got up.

"I'm going after Rogue!" Brian held up the jewel as it began to glow. 

"Not alone you're not!" Crowed Scott.

"This thing only has enough power for three people and a one way trip." Said Brian.

"Then I'm going too," Chimed Logan grumpily "I'll be damned if I let something happen to stripes." Growled Logan.

With that the three mutants suited up and activated the emerald shaped jewel and disappeared. As they appeared on the dark baron wasteland the Jewel disintegrated in Brian's hand. The thunder cracked in the distance and sky began to poor with the somber tears of the pain that this planet felt. "Where are we?" inquired Scott as he pulled his leather jacket tight.

"The original dimension, Midgard" answered Brian

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            For all you Lord of the Rings fans I put a plug in the end of this chapter. In Norse mythology Midgard is what Earth was called and means "The place between heaven and hell" also known as Middle earth. YAY, maybe ya'll just learn something new. (Sounds like bad grammar)

Dark Jaded Rose: Please don't bite me, I don't taste good! (O_O)zzzZZZ Sorry for the long update time.

Xmenevolutionfan4life: Please don't hurt me but I think that the next chapter will be the last.


	9. Ascension

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 9: Ascension

            Welcome to the Final Chapter of "Through the Looking Glass" and you are in for one hell of a climax. I like the way this story is going and plan not to disappoint anyone who has been following this story. Hopefully this chapter will get this story above forty reviews. Anyway, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

            The room stirred with the hum of machinery as Rogue awoke to find herself chained to a large and cold metal table. She also noticed that several large white bandages, which did nothing but cover her extreme extremities, had replaced her clothes. Silently, a large white man in a leather jacket walked out of the darkness and began to adjust the panels near him. "Who are you?" She called as he turned his glowing red eyes in her direction. 

            "My name is Nathaniel Essex, but that is not what you meant is it." His tone was a cold and scientific one. 

            "Why am I here, Is Brian OK, and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" she yelled as struggled against her shackles.

            "You are here, my dear specimen, because of your unique DNA." He seemed to salivate with every word.

            "Ma DNA?" wondered Rogue.

            "Yes, your DNA is unlike anything I've ever seen before. At first I debated mating you with the Summers boy, but later I found that your equally impressive DNAs would not reach the desired result, and that would not do. Next I thought that I would combine your DNA with the Wagner child, but alas this too was ill fated. What was I too do, I about give up; that was until I witnessed the shear power you were able to give to Fenrir despite his already machine enhanced abilities." Explained Essex as he moved in as close as possible to his 'experiment'. Rogue could feel his hot breath cascade over her face and knew what he was thinking. "I then decided that it would be my child that you would bear, surely it would be able to defeat… never you mind that." Mister Essex then just snapped his fingers and bandages that covered her tore off leaving all of her pale skin exposed. Rogue struggled helplessly against her bonds as she noticed him crawling on top of her. "Don't worry about your powers hurting me, child. That collar around your neck is made from the same technology as Fenrir's nano-machines." He stated coldly as he leaned in and kissed her sharply biting her lower lip. 

"no," she mumbled into his mouth "No," she spoke as his tongue pushed itself into her mouth and her emotions began to well up inside of her "NO!!!" She yelled as the powers that she had taken from Scott and Juggernaught erupted to blast Essex from on top of her and break herself free from the shackles. She jumped off of the table and noticed that half of Essex's body had been blown off but he was regenerating quickly. She took this chance to knock a whole in the wall and begin running down the corridor after grabbing a near by piece of cloth. Suddenly Nathaniel Essex sprung to his feet, completely healed from all damage. "The young ones always run." He hissed evilly as he licked her blood from his lips. "Computer, release the experiments. Objective, capture mutant known as Rogue, alive."

Elsewhere, the three X-men that had used the mini portal to reach Midgard where approaching a large metallic castle. They were all tired from the long walk that they had to endure. They were all about to catch their paces when a large red beam exploded from the top of the castle. "What the Hell was that?" wondered Wolverine. 

"It's gotta be Rogue!" said Scott "Come on!" They began to charge toward the castle. Brian had been quiet up until this point, because of the evil thoughts that coursed through his mind. However, when he saw the red beam of light he knew that whatever Essex had planned, Rogue was fighting. Brian's worst fears had been confirmed, Essex was trying 'combine' his DNA with hers. He did not know how long Rogue would be able to fight back; this thought infuriated him to no end. 

The voices that were constantly fighting for control of his mind spoke as if they were one and they all cried for his former master's blood. Then a single voice rose above the others, Rogue. Brian stopped and doubled over in pain as he felt Rogue's fear, anger and worry. Tears of rage streamed down his face, as a pure white aura beginning to engulf his body, He knew what had happened to his Rogue. 

"That bastard." Growled Brian as he stood and began to run with renewed strength. 

Back inside, Rogue had managed to wrap herself in the dark cloth and work her way to a long majestic coliseum-like room. She slowed to walk and looked around the room. She visibly winced as she noticed large tanks filled with horribly misshapen creatures. "My God." 

"God had nothing to do with this one." Came a voice from behind her. Rogue snapped around and away from the source. "He is especially violent, he was that way from birth."

"You're a monster, Essex." Rogue cursed

"That may be, but I will have what I'm after."

"Just what is it you're after?"

"Look around you, Rogue. This dimension has been ruined from war, famine, and pestilence. I want nothing more than it's revival.

"So the ends justify the means?" Rogue hissed

"No, my means are never justified, but what I do had to be done." answered Essex as he lunged toward Rogue but missed. Rogue ran but was stopped as the creatures from the tanks began release. 

The voices in Rogue's head began to scream as the same aura that engulfed Brian begun to engulf her as well. Suddenly, the voices quieted and only one rose to the top, Brian's. This man had played God for too long. With a loud bang the doors at the opposite side of room burst open and the three X-men appeared in its stead. Wasting no time, Rogue and Brian began fighting their way too each other. With every punch that was thrown, and use of a mutant power the aura around them shone brighter as did their desire to reach each other as well. It grew and grew as if they were too magnets drawn to each other and strange waves of energy reverberated through the hall. However, the Multitude of enemies were not giving the least way that was until a small opening appeared between the two lovers. As if acting with one mind they put everything on the line and jumped into each other's waiting arms. As their two auras met a shockwave was released that destroyed everything in its path. Luckily, Scott and Logan had managed to take cover in time enough to avoid being destroyed.

The light intensified as the very fabric of the dimension began to unravel leaving nothing but patches of land under Rogue, Brian, Logan, and Scott. Just as the dimension began to unravel, like grains of sand bits of brilliant light began to reform the land. First it was just small patches of grass, and then there came an island. Soon enough a world of lush greenery was brought into existence and in the dead center were Brian and Rogue still tight in embrace. Slowly they pulled away, not breaking the embrace to save their lives, a stared longingly into each others eyes. "You came for me." said Rogue.

"How could I abandon a part of my soul?" He responded as they both rose to their feet hand in hand.

"Lets go home." They spoke with one voice as a bright flash of light flared through the scenery and all of the X-men disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

            Whew, that was a large amount of writing, Well it is when you have a headache like the one I have at the moment. I swear I thought that my head was going to explode. Anyway tell me what yall think.  


	10. Hera's Eye

Evolution: Through the Looking Glass

Special Chapter: Hera's Eye

It had been two months sense Rogue, Brian, Scott and Logan had returned from the lost dimension Midgard. In those two months the "Twins" as Brian and Rogue come to be called have gained considerable control of not only their powers but the very fabric of space and time. They tend to call it life manipulation, however, that is a story for another time. Today is the day that two have decided to join their lives legally; yes they have decided to get married. As I watch these two children that were sired by my greatest scientist I fell nothing but joy. Joy for the fact that there are those who have the power to rise against me, the ability to draw others to them, and the ability to die like the dogs they are. 

But for now I will rest and allow them to live their lives as humans, but there will come a time when the gods will rise and we will destroy all dimensions. We will rebuild and all will be in my image. For now I will let these two gods live happily in their matrimony. 


End file.
